Monty
|team=Red |teamseniority=September 11, 2008 }} Monty (full name Monty of the Herm) is a member of the New Pacific Order. CSUMBA is a growing, mostly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of CSUMBA work diligently to produce Cattle and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within CSUMBA to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. CSUMBA has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. CSUMBA has no definite position on free speech. CSUMBA has no definite foreign aid at this time. CSUMBA has no definite position on trade relations. Alliance history The New Pacific Order is Monty's first and only alliance, with him having no intentions to leave in the future. New Pacific Order After the creation of CSUMBA on September 11, 2008, Monty received several recruitment messages. Navblue was one of those to send him a message, and it was this message that saw Monty apply to the New Pacific Order as he felt it was the most dignified and noble of messages. His application was posted on September 12, 2008. After receiving a number of questions, Monty gave a notable response when asked of his understanding of honour and loyalty: "I believe that in order to be loyal a nation must hold honour as one of its highest ideals. If a nation does not have honour then it can not be loyal." After five days of questioning, his application was approved by King Brandon on the September 17, 2008. After a couple of weeks spent in the , Monty passed his exam on the September 26, 2008, to gain admittance as a full member to the New Pacific Order. Friendship and camaraderie In his time in Cyber Nations, Monty has developed a number of friendships and has met a number of players over the years who have had a heavy influence upon him. Navblue was the first of these people, as after recruiting Monty, he then acted as his mentor to whom Monty would go constantly for advice on how to be a good member of the New Pacific Order. His official mentor, however, was kriegsdrachen, who helped him to learn the basics of the game. Over the years, Monty has also developed a relationship with Iceknave, as he joined a month after Monty. This has allowed them to share their experiences as well as help to continue growing and developing CSUMBA. Upon joining the , he had a number of key influencers in Lord Valleo, JesseEnd, Zeta Defender, and Soly, who all helped him to learn all things Praetorian. Monty was also able to go to Jasmine to gain insight and guidance on the game many times. Monty has also looked to pass on his own knowledge and has developed friendships with a number of players who he has mentored, notably being brucemna, Gumpper, Madd, Robelius, and JohnGato. He found he was able to share the spirit and history of Pacifica with these individuals and has seen many of them move up the ranks in the Order. Monty has built connections with many people in Pacifica; however, his strongest bonds are with his squadmates in Agro Ku Squad: Lord Valleo, Xantha, Brehon, and Melisande. It is his squad and the Praetorian Guard which have defined Monty's experience in the New Pacific Order. Future aspirations Professions past and present Military Command Monty has always had a keen interest in , and so when he was instated as a non-commissioned officer on March 10, 2012, he was truly honoured. Monty serves under Caius Alexandrian1 in Gamma battalion. NCOs assist the battalion Lieutenants to run the battalion within the military command hierarchy. He retired from Military Command on May 6, 2013 when he was promoted to Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. Praetorian Guard The was another department in which Monty had an interest from the start of his time in Pacifica. After working diligently on ghost cases for a number of months, he was extended an invitation to join the Praetorian Guard officially on November 18, 2008. He has been in the department ever since, accumulating over three and a half years of dedicated service to the Guard. Economic Affairs Monty joined the (now ) as a Procurer soon after joining the Praetorian Guard, and has remained an active procurer ever since. Procurers are responsible for producing technology for the Order. Recruiting Corps Through his work in the Praetorian Guard, Monty found that a number of ghosts that he spoke to vested an interest in joining Pacifica. Due to this he decided to join the and become a Recruiter alongside his other duties to seek and find new talented members for the Order. Awards War history Monty has served the Order in a number of wars as described below. However, the war which Monty states to be one of his defining wars as a player is the largely unheard of GLF War. In this, Global Liberation Front conducted a number of attacks upon Alpha battalion players. Monty was one of these nations and so this allowed him to get to know the war system as well as allowing him to learn to "trust your comrades." Monty is a veteran of the Armageddon War and also was involved in the reparations after the war. Monty also fought valiantly in the DH War and Avengers War where he fought hard alongside his comrades. Unfortunately, Monty was unable to participate in the Jarheads War because the only target in his range was in peace mode. These times of warfare and reparations were times when Monty's bonds with both his comrades and Pacifica herself were truly forged. Squad Monty is part of Agro Ku Squad where he has developed a close relationship with his squad mates. Leadership